bleachgxfandomcom-20200213-history
Suguru Matayoshi
Matayoshi Suguru (又吉誠之), or nicknamed The Dark Demon (くらいいち, Kurai Ichi), is one of the current surviving members of the hell judges. 'Appearance' ' During his time in the Soul Society, Suguru had fair features with neck-length, dark brown hair with a great deal of it hanging in front of his face. His eyes are red and he wears a regular sleeveless Shinigami outfit with a grey coat over the top that has a high collar. Like his brother, he wears his zanpakuto strapped to his back. Since leaving the Soul Society, Suguru has changed his look considerably. He now wears an open chested blue jacket that flares out at the bottom and a pair of black jeans. To accompany this, he wears a black jacket with a high, white collar over the top. He's also gotten a tattoo of two X's on his outer left arm. 'Personality ﻿ Suguru, is a ferocious fighter who likes to keep his opponents off guard with quick, powerful strikes. When on duty he is polite, kind and happy to lend a hand to anyone who needs it, even acting as his captain’s messenger. His dispassionate behavior allows him an advantage in battle, as it allows him to remain calm and collected even in situations that seem bleak, rarely ever losing his temper. Raian is very cunning and analytical, observing how his targets fight as well as determining how their emotions, moral, and philosophy affect them in battle and then adapts his strategy to fit his needs. Plot The Reunion,Tohma vs Dark Demon Tomari vs Suguru Matayoshi 'Powers & Abilities' Immense Spiritual Power: He is capable of exerting a vast Spiritual Pressure, which, in league with his already admirable combat skills and finesse, makes him one of the most formidable demons known. His spiritual pressure is so great that he tells his minions to step back, as he doesn't want them getting caught in it. His reiatsu is blueish-purple. His spiritual energy itself has electrical properties, as when he is powering up, electrical sparks will often discharge around him, and his mere touch can be deadly when in use; allowing him to electrify others. Suguru can also discharge this electrical energy through conductive material, such as metal, wire, water, etc. This particular property of his reiatsu can have devastating effects in the Human World, as it can cause human electrical devises to short out and even explode. Suguru states that the heaviness and overall density of his reiatsu is determined by his mood. If he is angry, sad, or in remorse, his reiatsu is extremely dense and unbearable. When he is happy, his reiatsu is considerably lower.s of his reemergence into the spiritual world, eight years after his disappearance, his spiritual energy has grown to the point where he can equal Tohma, other shinigami demon hybrid, in a contest of spiritual pressure output. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: In terms of his sword fighting style, Suguru relies mostly on his Shikai and thus would be considered a expert swordsmanship specialist. His ingenuity in it is much greater than most demon and shinigamis as he is able to use his skill in more versatile and effective maneuvers. While usually in battle, Suguru fights in a deductive and logical manner, in difficult fights, he fights in a style more akin to a berserker, relying on instinct with little to no regard towards his own well-being. Hand-to-Hand Combatant Master: 'Due to his former training as an Hell agent member, one who was eventually given the task of leading the ''23rd Advanced Relief Regiment, he is one of the most accomplished hand-to hand combatants in hell. His mastery of the art form is so great that he uses it almost exclusively as his form of combat of choice forgoing the use of a Zanpakutō in simple fights, and only using it when an opponent gets to be too much for him. as well as most enemies in one-on-one fights with only Hakuda. Suguru is obviously extremely skilled in martial arts and is an accomplished acrobat[6], easily able to do backflips and mid-air cartwheels with little effort terms of physical strain. Suguru's natural abilities are so impressive that even without his Shinigami powers, he is easily able to take on other Shinigami. *'''Hirutora (昼虎, Mid-day Tiger): A powerful one-hit kill technique, which uses an incredibly fast punch. Suguru describes it as "the fastest punch" in his arsenal. To utilize it, Suguru makes a fist in front of his face with one hand and then taps it with his other, which creates a massive amount of air pressure resembling a tiger. Suguru then forms a unique hand seal which envelops two of his fingers with a ring of his reiatsu, used to control the immense amount of air pressure, which launches the tiger at the opponent. The air pressure will then be focused into a single point, which explodes on impact releasing the built up air pressure in an instant. The technique creates a massive explosion which can be felt a significant distance away. Because the technique itself is not made up of reiatsu, it is resistant to reiatsu absorbing or nullifying techniques. It can only be used twice a day.[9] Kidō Master: His skills in this area are greater than in any other area. He is extremely skilled with Kidō, perhaps due to his time in the Gotei 13. He is skilled enough to use level 99 spells in both the Bakudō and Hadō categories in his fight with Tohma. If he has time, he will often recite the incantation of a certain Kidō, not because of necessity, but because he wishes to use the full power of the spell. Despite this obvious skill, even with the incantation used, 90's level spells seem to take a great toll on his body, shown after he used Bakudō 99, Part 2: Bankin in his fight with Tohma[7] He is also quite skilled with Hanki (反鬼, Reverse Demon) an ability that allows him to nullify Kidō and other abilities. *'Shunkō' (瞬閧, Flash Cry): An advanced secret battle technique that combines the grappling technique of Hakuda and the incantation technique of Kidō. It is an ultra-powerful technique in which one drives Kidō into one's arms and legs. The Kidō itself can also be controlled and fired at opponents from the body. When Suguru first used the technique, he explained it as turning Spiritual Pressure (reiatsu) into pure Spiritual Energy (reiryoku) and then sending this power to one's spiritual body. By doing so, he can explosively argument his physical traits.[7] Unlike Yourichi or Soifon's version, this causes his reiatsu signature to vanish. His strength is enhanced to the point where he could easily throw a mask-enhanced Tohma out of a large city and into a forest several miles away.[7] His speed also gets an increase; to the point where he can move faster than Tohma could blink his own eyes.[7] He finally reveals that the name of the technique he had used was Shunkō after Tohma uses a Bakudō #71, Hadō #51, and a Hadō #94 on him all at once. He was then able to use Hanki at full power, due to Shunkō, to deflect all of them.[7] Experienced Assassin: '''Suguru seems to have gained a great aptitude for assassination and it's required techniques thanks to being a member of the Onmitsukidō in his past. Since his return from eight years of exile, Suguru has been shown to be even more stealthy when entering secret or otherwise unknown areas to him. This stealth is attributed to his minimal use of his zanpakutō and it's large, flashy techniques in situations that require a calm and collected view of the mission. The second factor in his marvelous assassination skills is his speed; the ability to get from Point A to Point B without being detected by his target or any bodyguards they may have positioned around them. The third factor is his immense knowledge. Suguru seems to have an eerily massive amount of knowledge about his targets before he goes after them; though this could be attributed to research he does. The final attribution of his assassination prowess is his combat skills. He is more than capable of taking on even an armed target with ease, and can kill them fast enough so as not to alert any bystanders. Zanpakutō ﻿ '''Inyō (陰陽, Cosmic Dual Forces) is the only Ironic-type Zanpakutō; therefore making it the strongest by default In it's sealed state, Inyō takes the form of a daisho pair; a nodaichi and a wakizashi. Jōkankatsu (情管轄, Emotion Control): Inyō is one of the few zanpakutō to have an ability in it's sealed state. By simply touching the foe with one of his swords, they secrete a poison that can seize control of the target's emotions. This control is activated upon the release of his Shikai. Once in the blood, there is no cure for the poison, and it will be activated on the target everytime Suguru releases Shikai. Though it can be very helpful after he releases his sword, it is not required for use of his Shikai techniques. After finishing his Jinzen training, Inyō has gained a new appearance in it's sealed form. Instead of two swords, it is now one long nodaichi in which Suguru caries in a scabbard on his back. Like it's owner, Inyō no longer exudes any spiritual pressure, even when activating it's released state. It has also lost Jōkankatsu, it's sealed state ability. Shikai: The release of it's Shikai is triggered by the command "Kill them with their own Feelings" (キル彼ら以て彼女ら自家感情, Kiru karera motte kanojora jika kanjō), though for singular opponents he will substitute the word "them" for "he" or "her" and the word "their" for "his" or "her". In Shikai, the two blades turn into katana of identical appearances. Both have maroon hilts, golden guards identical to the nodaichi in the sealed state, and their sheaths have elongated and become black. If any of his targets have become poisoned by Jōkankatsu, the ability activates upon it's release. Unlike most Zanpakutō, Inyō has two Shikai commands, each producing a unique effect.[6] One of the prerequisites of completing the Jinzen training, according to Inyō Seikishutsu no Yaiba herself, was for Suguru to loose most of his powers; this included his Shikai. He can no longer access it's powers, nor can he reverse the effects of the Jinzen training in order to get them back. Inyō was the first Zanpakutō in history to be without a Shikai. Shikai Special Ability: At first, Inyō's powers seem to be random, not very fitting for a zanpakutō. However, it is a zanpakutō whose abilities are each based on a certain emotion. If a target has been poisoned by Jōkankatsu, they are virtually defenseless against Suguru's Shikai. Inyō makes certain rules to each of it's techniques and anyone who steps within the boundaries of its spiritual pressure is forced to play by those rules excluding Suguru himself. These rules are binding and cannot be broken by another Zanpakutō's abilities. Later on, it is revealed that it's true power is Hallucinations. Emotion Detection: Suguru explains that it isn't him that activates his Zanpakutō's powers in Shikai. Inyō itself can detect emotional fluctuations, then the spirits of Inyō inform Suguru of which technique they are about to use, allowing him to ready himself for it. Ikari (怒り, Anger): If an opponent is experiencing anger, hatred, or rage, Inyō's cutting power vastly increases. It's cuts become unblockable and deal heavy damage to the target. If the opponent blocks themselves with anything (thier sword, a shield, a kidō etc.) the blades will simply cut completely through the obstruction and cut the target anyways. The higher intensity of the target's anger, the more cutting power Inyō receives; making someone who has lost control of themselves venerable to a single cut fatal cut.[6] Sachi (幸, Happiness): If a target is experiencing happiness or joy of any kind, Inyō causes thier zanpakutō and their abilities to weaken to the point where they are pointless to use. Suguru describes this ability by saying, "Someone who is happy has no need to engage in the brutal act of fighting, nor should they kill lest they loose their happiness. For this reason, I strip them of the tools that would ruin their happiness." The more happy a target is, the weaker their abilities come until, eventually, their abilities stop working altogether. Kanashimi (悲しみ, Sadness): If a target is experiencing sadness, grief, or confusion, Inyō can then utilize a complete hypnosis of sorts; allowing it complete control of their seven senses. It can then execute brutal illusions meant to further the targets sadness, grief, or confusion. The further the target falls into these emotions, the further into the illusions they become entrapped in, until they are no longer able to distinguish between illusion and real life. Chōshininoru (調子に乗る, To get Cocky): If a target becomes confident[7], cocky, arrogant, or too confident in themselves, Inyō creates a "perfect" defense around Suguru. This defense takes the form of an orb like shield that totally surrounds his body. Unlike all other techniques before it, it does not increase it's potency if a foe increases the emotions that initiate the technique. Instead, it is already at it's maximum potency. Suguru describes this technique by saying, "Cockiness is a detestable emotion. Someone who is cocky or arrogant needs to be taught a lesson. Try all you might...as long as you are like this, you cannot touch me." This implies that the defense is unbreakable as long as a foe remains immersed in these emotions.[6] Suguru expresses a great disliking of the name of this technique in front of Tohma, because it gives away the assumption that only cockiness sets it off, when in actuality, all forms of confidence set it off. Kyogi (虚偽, Deception): When an opponent tried to deceive Suguru, either by faking an emotion or by using some other form of deception (lies, exaggerations, illusions, etc), Inyō enacts it's own form of deception on the foe in the form of hallucinations. The hallucinations act similar to Shinji's Sakanade, in that it completely reverses the opponent's senses, only instead of it being an optical illusion, as the foe figures out how to reverse it it flips their senses again endlessly until the opponent stops their deceptive behavior. Nukijō (抜き情, Without Emotion): To those few targets that have little to no emotion, or to those who try to negate Inyō's other abilities by controlling their emotions, this technique slows down their movements dramatically. They now move too slowly to react to his fast attacks and are incapable of thinking out a strategy fast enough to counter him and his abilities. This is because, in his own words, "People who are more calm and without much feeling tend to have cunning with them. They are able to think. I laugh at them. With this, your mind works to slow to think up your devious plans and your body moves to slow to execute them." Wazurai (患い, Illness): The first ability that relies on Suguru's emotions. Suguru only uses this power when backed into a wall or when in extreme emotional turmoil such as anger, sadness, grief, loss, confusion, etc. When this happens, one of his katana will turn into microscopic spores that float around in the air. Upon the foe breathing them in, something that is inevitable, the spores release a toxin into the target's bloodstream which then enters the lungs, causing production of mucus to accelerate. After a few minutes, this mucus fill the lungs of the target, causing them to drown themselves with no way out. Bekkōbachi (鼈甲蜂, Spider Wasp): The second ability that relies on Suguru's emotions. Whenever he is in great fear, Inyō will secrete an adhesive liquid that launches from the blade and seals itself around the mouth and neck of a foe. It then solidifies and secretes a liquid within the mouth of the target, before falling off. Removing it before this stage is impossible, as it constricts the wind pipe of the target if it is touched by an outside force, and cutting off releases an acid that dissolves skin cells. After secreting the liquid into the target's mouth, the liquid instantly soaks into the target's tongue, preventing them from spitting it out. As the battle progresses, the target begins randomly bleeding and continues to receive chest pains and feel extreme hunger. Eventually, the chest of the target explodes, instantly destroying thier chain of fate, removing thier spiritual powers permanently. Atamanikuru (頭に来る, Get Pissed Off): Should Suguru get enraged, Inyō increases all of his physical aspects greatly. While his reiatsu doesn't seem increase at all, all other aspects of him does. After Suguru finally masters his Zanpakutō via several sessions of Jinzen, Suguru can access the physical abilities of his two Zanpakutō spirits directly without the need to interact with the spirits at all, instead relying on rage. Suguru's strength and speed are significantly increased. Kikaku (規格, Norm; also translated as "Standard"): This technique is a basic ability of Inyō, as well as it's final one. When Suguru is level headed or displaying one of his normal personality traits, he can manipulate Inyō's blade to an extent. He can extend the blade to any length, bend it into any form, and even cause it to phase through some objects, while cutting others. It is the only technique that he himself activates instead of Inyō doing it for him. ﻿ ﻿